Basic movements
Overview : This page covers the basic movements of the game, which are intended, and mostly explained in the Granwich Zone. Most of them can be done by bother characters, some just by Bugs, others just by Taz. For more advanced movements and techniques, see this page. Both characters : ''Running: Running is the main moving mean of the game. Taz runs faster than Bugs, and can be even faster by spinning. ''Jumping: '' Bugs jumps higher than Taz. Taz moves slightly slower while jumping. ''Carrying objects: '' Taz can carry heavy objects that Bugs cannot. On the other hand, Bugs can carry light objects than Taz would try to eat. You can usually either throw or drop the object you are carrying. ''Diving: '' Onto a surface of water, both characters can dive. To avoid the diving animation, you can perform a falling dive. Bugs can also do a short dive jump or a long dive jump. ''Swiming: '' Once underwater you can swim freely in any direction. Bugs swims faster than Taz. ''Attacking: '' Bugs gives a wide kick in front of him while Taz spins, which can hit in any direction. Bugs moves slowly while kicking, but Taz moves slightly faster while spining. If you press the attack button at the end of a spin, Taz can enter a stubbling animation during which you cannot move for about haf a second. ''Calling the other character: '' In most places of the game, if both characters are alive, you can call the one you are not controlling, who will land next to the one you are controlling. It seems impossible to abuse this to send a character in a place higher than where the other is. ''Switching characters: '' You can switch characters anytime you want, except during some cutscenes. ''Grabbing a ledge: '' If you jump high enough right next to a platform, you can grab its ledge. From there, you can either let go, climb onto the platform, or jump. Jumping is usually the best option as it is the fastest to get onto the platform. You cannot grab some ledges. ''First person view: '' If you hold both camera buttons, you will enter first person view. You cannot move while on first person view. ''Short dive jumping: '' By pressing the action button after jumping, you will perform a dive jump. If you press the action button late enough, you will perform a long dive jump. 'Bugs only: ''Sneaking:' ''' While sneaking, you can access place s where ennemies are sensible to the sound. You can also walk on fragile ground. ''Hovering/Gliding: '' While airborne with Bugs, you can glide, which allows you to reach more distant platforms. If you keep holdind the hover button when you land, you will instantly sneak, so you can land safely on fragile platforms. ''Climbing: '' Bugs can climb some ropes and trees by jumping to them. ''Bumping pillars: '' When underground after diving into a rabbit hole, Bugs can bump pillars by jumping while being underneath them. 'Taz only: ' ''Digging rabbit holes: '' Next to a rabbit hole, Taz can dig the entrance by doing a dive jump onto it. ''Pushing large boxes: '' Taz can push large boxes. They can usually only be pushed within a resicted area. ''Flying with bubblegum: When eating a bubblegum, Taz will make a bubble that allows him to fly. When inflating the bubble gum, it will send Taz upward during a brief moment, then downard, and the bubble gum will start reducing. When the bubblegum is too small or too big, it explodes, and Taz just enters a falling state. There are usually invisible triggers near bubblegum machines that make the bubblegum despawn, to prevent you to use it in unallowed areas. The best strategy to gain as much height as possible with a bubblegum is to inflate it regularly, just as Taz is about to descend. When the bubblegum is about to explode, just wait a bit more, so it reduces enough, you will not lose much height. You can also lose height and keep the bubblegum, but the process is slower. When the bubblegum is about to pop because it is too small, quickly mash the jump button, to inflate the bubblegum as much as possible while being sent upward only once. 'See also: ' *Advanced movements/tricks *Unique tricks